Aly and Neal Almost Take a Stand
by theweirdworder
Summary: His green eyes completely took her over and her hazel ones did the same to him, in such little time. This caused them both to almost make a mistake that could have potentially ruin/ permanently change both of their lives forever. Aly/ Neal. Oneshot.


Note: I changed Neal's age so that they're having a relationship isn't too impossible and morally wrong. Raoul also gets married earlier. Nothing else has changed.

Aly remembered the first time her mother introduced her to him. Years later she would still remember his face. The first thing she noticed were his eyes. They were green, in fact the color of emeralds. She wasn't sure if emerald was the right adjective for the green. They weren't stone-like or cold in fact quite the opposite, they were warm and welcoming, laced with sarcasm and mischief. She'd find out later that they blazed with passion and the mischief in them heightened when he romanced. His shoulders also slumped but more due to his natural rebellious streak then low confidence(which definitely not low). She thought how hot he was and how much of a good kisser he must be. Her second thought was why the hell her mother picked him as a squire when he would obviously be so difficult, and any backtalk from him would probably set off her mother's peppery temper. She was 14 then and her boy experience was in short supply.

His reaction was the same. Of course, he was 16 years old and she was so young- only 13. Those smiling lips would be great to try out he knew. He'd also bizarrely remember her eyes until the end of time-even when the memory of her only brought a smile on his face not a want to assuage. She was beautiful. Hazel eyes with more green in them than brown, delicate, prim nose and strawberry blonde hair, not quite as peppery as her mother's. Of course, he'd have to wait for her even if he could have her. He knew he couldn't have her no matter how old he got because she was Alanna's daughter. Or could he?

It happened a year later. Neal was in his third year of being a squire- now 17 years old. Aly was 15 and in the time between has kissed a good many boys in between. Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak and Buri Tourakam, commander of the Queen's Rider and Knight Commander of the King's Own just got married and were having a party.

''Hi Aly,'' he said.

''Hi Neal,'' she said.

''What have you done to annoy Mother this time?''

''Nothing at the moment? Shabby.''

''What did she say to you?''

''Many things, Neal, many things.''

''Of how lovely and charming I am?''

''In your imagination, Neal. Are you that desperate?''

Neal laughed. Aly and Neal always got along whenever he visited, perhaps because Neal's behavior could only be tolerated by certain people. A good many of these were the laidback people or the ones who could appreciate the sarcasm and everything that made Neal. Aly was both. He was the only interesting boy she had ever met- it seemed all the other interesting ones were born in her parents' generation.

''No, I am just repeating what all the ladies say.''

''Wow Neal you have such a vivid imagination.''

''Why thank you. So what do you say about me?.''

At that moment, the strangest feeling entered her. Intense butterfly mixed with some other strange feeling.

''As of current, I do think you are charming. And incredibly handsome. Is there any other with you tonight?''

''You've got me in a lucky situation. I'm single as of late. Are you asking to be my lady?''

''Possibly so.''

''Well I'm asking to be your man. So will you?''

Neither could remember what happened next. Aly couldn't remember saying yes but she knew she must of. In a matter of minutes, they were wildly kissing. Neal was right all that time ago- Aly was a good kisser. A _very_ good kisser, he noted as his mind was flying thousands of miles an hour. Aly's thoughts were similar, as she kissed him, her eyes parallel with his. She'd never forget those eyes.

''Do you want a room?''

''For what?''

''You know...''

''For losing my virginity tonight.''

''Yes.''

''Okay, how about mine?''

It wasn't something they really thought about and looking back on it that was the thing both would regret the most. In moments, they ran into Aly's room. He took her dress off slowly, so the moment would be romantic, kissing her in the process and...

''Aly, it's stuck.''

''It's stuck? Shit.'' They said this in between kisses.

After a couple tries, it still wouldn't untangle. ''It's not coming undone,'' Neal said.

''Well I can't rip it. Mother would be pissed. And you know what Mother's like when she's pissed,'' Aly said.

''Shit.''

''Yes.''

''Well, um, try again.''

He did. ''Still not working.''

''Let's just kiss for now. Maybe we aren't supposed to do this yet.''

''Okay.''

They continued to kiss, and in their moment of passion they didn't hear George or Alanna threatening to come in. Moments later, they barged in.

''Alianne of Pirate's Swoop, what the hell are you doing?''

Her mother's voice pierced through the air like a razor. ''And Neal get the hell off my daughter,'' she added.

He obeyed. ''Aw, Alanna you're crushing young love.''

''Neal, your sarcasm isn't appreciated right now.'' Aly noticed that her mother's face was beet red when she said this and she was shaking with anger.

''Aw but...''

''Get out of here before I kick your ass.''

For once, actually fearing the Lioness, Neal walked out of the room. ''Bye Aly,'' he said before leaving, ''I had a nice time.''

''Me too,'' she said, with a sad smile. She wished she was going to say ''see you again'' but knew that she probably wasn't. He returned the sad smile.

Aly looked at her mother. ''What the hell?'' she asked, ''I didn't know kissing was a sin.''

She looked at her father. Disappointment and anger blazed in his browner-than-her hazel eyes. Her mother's anger barely phased her- her mother got angry all the time and plus their relationship was get increasingly worse but her father... It took a lot from her for a look like that.

''You were going to do more than kiss, Aly and we both know it,'' Alanna said.

''I didn't, Mother,'' Aly said, ''and I wasn't going to.''

''You would of kissed in public- you done so before.''

''Neal wanted privacy.''

Her mother let out an angry laugh. ''Neal?''

Aly took in a deep breath. ''Yes Neal. We didn't want anyone to know.''

''Stop lying to me, Aly.''

''Fine, we've been going out a while now.''

''I thought I asked you to stop lying.''

''We were going to until I changed my mind.'' That was half-true at least.

''That's more like it.''

Aly didn't say anything but looked down.

''At least you had second thoughts about giving your virginity to him just like that. But yet again what the hell made you think about giving it so quickly to a boy you barely knew? Unless you gave it out already.''

Aly looked sharply up. At this point she saw an appalled look cross her father's face before he looked away. This made her angry at her mother.

''I'm still a virgin,'' she said, ''but I don't see how that's any of your business.''

''I'm your mother,'' Alanna said, ''I wouldn't approve of you doing this with any other boy but especially not my squire.''

''Oh yeah,'' Aly said,'' well I'm your daughter and you just took away the real happiness I found in a long time, your squire or not.''

''Alianne, don't talk to your mother like that,'' her father said from his place in the corner.

Aly looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. ''He's one of the only boys I've kissed and actually liked.'' She ran. She didn't know where to run to, that being to her room but she stumbled somewhere, where she quickly forgot, and sobbed. Those were the last tears she ever cried that year.

Word spread quickly of the two.

''You almost had sex with the Lioness's daughter?'' Neal was repeatedly asked, by those either curious or angered, or in Aly's case ''your mother's squire''. Keladry of Mindelan, or Kel, one of Neal's greatest friends, was especially outraged by it, as the Lioness was her hero.

But it was quickly forgotten by the gossipers. It was even forgotten by George and the Lioness(though that was the mark of the first real problems in Aly and her relationship).

However it was never forgotten by either of them and when their first times came around by people they knew longer and loved more, they couldn't help but think of each other.


End file.
